phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Pebolim/Arquivo de Discussão:Agosto de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário Diovos, do mês de Agosto de 2011. Caramba! Caramba eu espero que isso tenha sido um alarme falso! Que coisa horrível, duas crianças! {C --PeF001 23h08min de 1 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Language links Hi Diovos, I have request language links for this wiki, hope you have interest with it, you can see the bottom of Canace Flynn page, Phineas Flynn, Perry..... to see what I have done. Other thing, can you just put semi-block for main page? Just only registered user can edit it, to fix some thing if miss, and can you add other language links to main page? That is great. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05h39min de 2 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado! Oi Diovos. Obrigado por me dar o link daquele vídeo. Tava procurando eles. Valeu mesmo! TheMatheusoares 22h10min de 2 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wiki de Volta ao Normal! Oi Diovos. Sabe,eu gostaria que a Wiki voltasse ao normal! Acho que aquele estava bem melhor! Esse aqui teremos que mudar quase tudo (Predefinições, mais não infobox), mas eu acho melhor a gente falar isso com os outros usuários! Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado pelo o que você fez. TheMatheusoares 00h32min de 4 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Languages links guide 'Guide how to' Oh sorry Diovos for my late response. I will show you how to add links. I take an example, Montanha Russa (Rollercoaster episode) First, you must find its versions in other wikis, *Rollercoaster in English wiki *Die Achterbahn in German wiki *La Montaña Rusa in Spanish wiki *Achtbaan in Dutch wiki *Kolejka in Polish wiki. *Tàu lượn siêu tốc in Vietnamese wiki but for you and easy, I will keep the episodes' name same as English wiki, so it is Rollercoaster in Vietnamese wiki Second, edit the page Montanha Russa and add those links to the bottom of page en:Rollercoaster de:Die Achterbahn es:La Montaña Rusa nl:Achtbaan pl:Kolejka vi:Rollercoaster Finish, the links will appear at the bottom of your page and always will be. Note: I think all editors of this wiki should to know this useful feature, can you tell and guide them? And an important thing for your wiki, if you want people know your pages here, you and other members should go to other wikis, and add Portuguese wiki links of their pages. Example you can go there and add link pt-br:Montanha Russa to their pages. 'Make links' I think you already know internal wikis Wikia links and other Phineas and Ferb Wikis links, example I take Rollercoaster in Spanish wiki. :La Montaña Rusa will be: La Montaña Rusa I think that add links so waste time, I have other way faster and better: :name Example: :La Montaña Rusa will be: La Montaña Rusa :Diovos's talk page in English wiki will be Diovos's talk page in English wiki instead of Diovos's talk page in English wiki Easy right? Remember *'en: de: es: nl:pl: vi:' use for make links can click in articles everywhere you want *'en: de: es: nl:pl: vi:' user for add language links at the bottom of page. 'Some thing important I want to tell you' Diovos, there is an important I would tell you, this wiki Phineas e Ferb, a wiki in Portuguese language. Can you let this wiki be Brazilian and co-Portuguese language? It should be and better than just Brazilian. this wiki link is pt-br. means Portugal and Brazil's Portuguese. This wiki should be larger, and welcome the people love Phineas e Ferb who live in Portugal. Do you think this is true? A bigger community. If there are a people who create a new wiki with link: pt.phineaseferb.wikia.com, what do you think, the problem happen: there are 2 wikis about Phineas e Ferb in Portuguese language although your wiki for Brazil, their wiki for Portugal. That is not good right. Please let this wiki welcome Portuguese people too and make this wiki bigger, a big wiki community for both countries Portugal and Brazil. Phineas e Ferb Wiki "Português e Brasileiro" That is my sincerely advice. Hope you know. Thanks for your great works. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 11h31min de 4 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Legal! Oi Diovos. Achei isso legal. Eu concordo sim. Ah, e esquece tudo o que eu disse na mensagem anterior viu? Foi mal, é porque eu estava muito "desacostumado"! TheMatheusoares 20h37min de 4 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Portuguese and Brazilian Hi Diovos, thank you for your reply, yes I understand about them. If a person lives in Portugal, creates a wiki Phineas e Ferb Portuguese language, so there are 2 wikis again. If this happen, I think you should notice them about your wiki, invite them contributing okay? Spanish wiki Phineas y Ferb, AndePhineas make it for both countries Spain and Mexico, 2 countries language Spanish. It is okay to me, I just want our community bigger. I hope many people live in Portugal know this wiki and join you. Can you go to German Wiki, Polish wiki and Dutch Wiki remove the Portugal flag? I will remove the Portugal flag in Vietnamese wiki. Can you make a notice to every one know they should go to the English wiki and add the pt-br:'page name' to their pages? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 01h11min de 5 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) ''Phineas e Ferb: Atravessando Dimensões'' Olá TheMatheusoares, eu tô pensando em criar uma página na Fanon, uma versão semelhante ao filme Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão. Ele terá algumas mudanças, então eu estou pedindo ajuda aos editores ativos dessa wiki. Se você tiver alguma ideia, qualquer ideia que você queria que tivesse no filme, você fala comigo. PeF001 19h12min de 7 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Post e Datas Oi, Diovos queria te pedir desculpas por ter editado seu post sem permissão (não vou fazer mais). E como você sabe que o CD do filme estréia amanhã? Ajdouble Re:Citação Diovos, mas já faço isso. Como na edição 7805 em Stacy Hirano e na edição 8125 em Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Gabrielphineas735 ([[User_talk:Gabrielphineas735|'Fala que eu te escuto!']]) 21h45min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Citação Olá Diovos é o PeF001. Tudo bem eu faço isso na próxima vez, fica mais organizado. Pra falar a verdade eu já sabia disso, pois na wiki americana podemos ver isso facílmente, mas não fazia por que iria dar trabalho. Agora vou por as aspas e os parênteses. PeF001 23h33min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Tour De Ferb Oi Diovos. Achei o episódio Tour de Ferb no YT! Olha aqui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrWxrzfap9E﻿. TheMatheusoares 16h05min de 13 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Datas de Estréia Oi Diovos, olha eu não sei porque em 2008 eu não assistia Phineas e Ferb, e não vi as estréias porque nessa época eu não tinha TV a Cabo. Comecei a assistir Phineas e Ferb em Agosto de 2009, mas só na Globo, eu tinha o Disney Channel nessa época, mas como não via muito a série, eu não acompanhava as estréias. Por isso, eu não sei as datas de estréias. Só comecei a ver elas em 2010. Mas as estréias dos episódios "Esconde-Esconde" até o "Papai Robô" estão certas, porque eu lembro que as estréias eram de segunda a sexta, em todo o mês de Janeiro. E no final do mês, teve até uma maratona! Valeu! TheMatheusoares 22h07min de 15 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Galeria de ADSD Oi Diovos, obrigado por adicionar os Wallpapers ﻿e imagens do jogo "2D Yourself", mas principalmente, não se esqueça de adicionar elas à galeria de ADSD, tá?! Valeu! TheMatheusoares 00h52min de 19 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Vídeo Bloqueado! Oi Diovos, eu vi que seu vídeo das cenas bloqueadas do filme foi bloqueado pela Disney. Eu fiquei com muita raiva, tinha uma qualidade ótima. Então, agora, toma cuidado ao postar vídeos, porque você viu que até mesmo sem logo, a Disney bloqueiou. Toma bastante cuidado viu? Ah, você poderia me passar o site onde você baixou esse vídeo? Seria bom se a gente postasse fotos dessas cenas aqui na Wiki. Eu agradeço. E, muito obrigado pela ajuda sobre o nome das Garotas Companheiras. Belos palpites. Valeu! TheMatheusoares 02h09min de 25 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Outro Filme de P&F Olá Diovos é o PeF001. É mesmo eu vi aquele link que você me mandou. Eu não queria que isso acontece-se, não faço a mínima idia de como vai ser, como eles vão fazer o Perry? Os atores vão ser os dubladores nos EUA? Certamente não. Não queria que esse filme existisse mais valeu por confirmar isso para mim, eu estava na dúvida se eles iam fazer isso ou não. PeF001 15h10min de 27 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Muito Obrigado! Oi Diovos. Muito obrigado por me mostrar isso. Valeu. Eu vou baixar o programa, e depois o filme, sim, mas talvez não hoje. Mas muito obrigado mesmo assim! TheMatheusoares 14h51min de 28 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿